Calliope, Melpomene and the Olympians
by DarkStar616
Summary: Two girls, both very different in nature are forced to team together when they realize that they aren't as normal as they thought, and that's saying something, since they weren't too normal to begin with. Cal the average pop and Mel your everyday loner.
1. Intro

**Intro **

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and are you excited

bout 'The Red Pyramid'?

**NPOV:**

I turned thirteen today but to my eyes it was gloomy as ever in the Underworld. Well that was before a black flaming falcon came at me with a message in its talons. I opened it and began to read.

_Dear,_

_Nico, Son of Hades._

_We are sending this Letter on behalf on Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and Percy would most appreciate if you came at the time you receive this. We are all exceedingly apologetic to disturb you on the day you celebrate your birth but you are needed at a conference of utmost importance. We will explain this insanity once you have reached camp but for now your curiosity will have to wait._

_Sincerely,_

_Chiron_

Great a new present!

I thought with the war over and all we could live our lives as normal as possible. That is as normal you can get with monsters trying to kill you everywhere you go.

I sighed and called on a hellhound before shadow traveling to the boarder.

"Hey, you guys! I thought that I could get thought one birthday without monsters trying to wreak us all" I yelled as I ran down the hill toward the surprised pair.

Percy looked like he was actually thinking hard about something.

"Annabeth what's wrong with your boy friend? He's thinking. Oh, my gods the apocalypse must be approaching! Battle stations!" I screamed mockingly before I realized the head of each Olympians' cabins were walking over to the big house.

"What's going on Annabeth? Isn't it fall anyway, why are there so many people here?" I asked as we walked past a group of satyrs talking.

"Um…well Nico a camper is going away for who knows how long and will not age for the period, and well everyone has grouped together to learn who shall be leaving and to wish them good luck." She said speeding up after every word.

"Percy, we're going to be late!" She said grabbing his hand and running to the big house.

Once we went in and saw 25 chairs but, only 13 leaders because Hermes had two. "Where are the minor gods children?" I asked taking my seat.

"Not strong enough" Percy answered calmly before Chiron began to speak.

"Everyone the oracle has chosen the most suitable demi-god for this job." He said before looking at Travis Stoll and his brother

"Both of you are not the ones whom the oracle has chosen." Travis and Conner both nodded the leaned back in their chairs disappointed.

By the time Chiron was done everyone but Percy, Annabeth, and I had been told we were not right for this particular quest.

"Percy, you have done your part, and Annabeth you have matters on Olympus to attend to" he said turning to me

"Nico the oracle has chosen you my boy. Please gather your belongings from the Underworld and meet me here to learn the details of the quest." He smiled and his eyes twinkled, "This would be a good way to regain trust from your father." He said.

I was stunned. Why would they choose me? I'm just a loner Son of Hades.

Without a word I left the big house and started packing my things. I knew exactly where I was going.

I was headed to the Lotus Hotel, and apparently would be gone a while.

**Narrator POV:**

**Nico spent just over one day in the lotus hotel at least, that's what he thought. It was actually a total of thirteen years. Long enough for, four demi-gods to grow old enough to attract the attention and taste buds of many monsters around the world. But, he is yet to be brought out, for the time is not right…yet.**

Hello, **Percabeth616** talking I hope you like my new story! This isn't only my story though my friend **Awesomely Awesome4** is the second Author. She helps me with grammar and other things like that not to mention making the whole story! (She is like the **AUTHOR**!) Yes the title is '**Calliope, Melpomone and the Olympians**' but they will not come in till next chapter this is making sure you understand about Nico. Anyway **please Review** and kept reading. If you are upset about my other story not being updated I am very sorry I can't find 3 chapters of it and can't think of what dares and truths they were so yea. I am very, very sorry! I also wanted to say it is **supposed to be short**, and to all you American people out there the saying 'As American as Apple pie' arel un-true because Apple pie is Canadian! (no offence)


	2. Calliope POV

Disclaimer:

Cheerleader: OMG I totally bet that these random authors ABSOLUTELY OWN PERCY JACKSON 'CAUSE THEY ARE SO TOTALLY AMAZING! LIKE, EVEN AS AMAZING AS SHOPPING AND STUFF!... Did you hear about Jimmy cheating on Alison with...

Us: If you want to be like this cheerleader who has absolutely NO personality what so ever, you can gladly think that we own PJ and the O. (But to all you non cheerleaders out there, we don't!)

Calliope

CPOV:

I woke up to the dim light and cooler then normal air of Sally May Orphanage. People were yelling for others to hurry and get their asses out of bed. I slowly pulled the covers off, as my dream slowly drifted away.

All I could remember was rows and rows of strawberries and kids my age walking around while I was being avoided and very confused. _But that's just stupid,_ I thought. _What the hell wa s I thinking. Who the heck would waste their time running with strawberries. Now running with horses, that at least takes time, skill, and effort. But sitting with strawberries is just a waste of time._

My thoughts were interrupted by the fact that I had twenty minutes to get ready for school and I still hadn't taken my shower.

My panicking had to wait though because I then saw a young girl walking toward my bed.

"Hello, I'm Alice. Who are you?" She said, in an upset tone.

She was probably about seven and, from the sound of her voice, just learning about what happened to her family, so I decided to tell her for once.

"Cal." I said kindly, walking toward the shower.

I took a quick, five minute shower before wrapping myself in a towel and getting dressed in my normal outfit, a royal blue tank top and baggy dark jeans. I towel-dried my dirty blonde hair that had bleached highlights and blue streaks. After that I brushed through my tangled hair, brushed my teeth and grabbed my breakfast.

I walked to Mel, who was standing by the door.

She's this, totally, emo girl that I swear only wears red, purple, black and lace. Any way, I walked over to her.

"You'd better not tell." I said a little more snobbily that I'd have liked to.

"Tell what? That when you were five you had an imaginary friend named Joe?" She asked her voice dripping in mockery.

"You know what I mean!" I, sort of, snarled, but more angrily.

"Oh . . . you mean that you're poor, an orphan and your clothes are all from Good Will?"

"Arg" I said, walking toward my school bus.

I thought I heard her mumble something, but who cares? She's emo.

On the bus I made my way to my usual seat . The very back.

Sadly, I didn't get that far before I was pulled onto a seat by my boyfriend, Mason.

His strong tanned hands pulled me closer so that our lips touched. It soon became a kiss and I wrapped my hands in his disheveled blonde hair. I pulled back and looked deeply into his smoky grey eyes.

I blushed furiously and quickly continued down the isle to my seat.

Nothing else really happened, unless you count falling asleep in French class as something.

I did run into Mel once though.

I was with my friends at the time and it went something like this...

"Hey emo! Where's your knife? Aren't ya gonna go cut yourself?" Drake said. He was actually with his muscular features, light brown hair and blue eyes, but right there he looked right out horrible.

"Yeah! Poor little emo, orphan. Nobody loves you." Mason jumped in, in mock sympathy.

I didn't join in. What I did do was sit back and watch. It's not like I could stop it, and the only thanks I would get if I did, would be what I was stopping.

"You asked me where my knife was? Well, it's going to be somewhere that you definitely _don't_ want it if you jerks don't shut the hell up and fuck off." Mel said menacingly as she started walking away.

"Are you threatening me little goth girl?" Drake said.

"It seems that I am." Mel said. She then surprised me by kicking him hard in the face, and taking his moment of surprise and pain to leave quickly down the hall.

"Damn bitch." Drake said,"That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes and took Mason's hand before walking away.

"Why didn't ya help out back there?" Mason asked as we sat down in the back seat of the bus.

"I didn't feel like it." I answered moving my skateboard out of the way of some kid.

He put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. I then rested my head on his shoulder.

I got off at his stop, since it was closer to the skate park, which was our destination.

When we got there we met up with Drake, Vlad (a tall guy dark skin and short hair), Liz(a petite brunette with golden eyes and a pixie cut), and Andrew (a strawberry blonde whose face was covered in freckles and acne).

Nothing much happened here either. We mostly did simple tricks and goofed off a bit. The most exciting part of that entire _hour_ was when Mason tripped me and I fell right on my ass. OUCH!

By the time I got back to the orphanage everyone was already sitting down for supper. Tonight was pizza and I spent most of the meal picking pepperonies Off (I'm a vegetarian. Deal with it). But, all in all, I give my complements to the chef. A definite A+

By the time it was 9:30 I was getting a bit tired so I went to bed.

"Night Diva!" Called Mel.

"Night emo!" I returned.

I take that as a complement." She said as she rolled over.

Soon enough we were both asleep.

Now it's time for Alicia to ramble...

Okay, so yeah. I like learned today that I can wake up before 12:00pm on a summer day, I know impressive. You're all jealous of my immortal skill! Yeah and now me and Ash are seating in her house tying this and fighting people as we found out the word Pepperonies is NOT a word! Like I don't get it saying "I spent most of the meal picking pepperoni off" just doesn't sound right. Can somebody please send me and Ash the right way to pural Pepperoni? I will post it on the next chapter if you do!

Love ya readers,

Ash+Ali (Or Al)!


	3. Melpomene Pov

Let me tell you 'bout the sad man. Shut up and let me see your jazz hands. Remember when you were a mad man? Thought you was Batman? Let's hit the party with the gas can. KISS ME YOU ANIMAL! - My chemical Romance

Yes, as you can see, anyone who is messed up enough to use a MCR quotation as a disclaimer could NOT have the privilege of owning PJO.

Melpomene POV

I yawned, and stretched as I slowly got out of bed.

Glancing at the clock, I sighed. 5:30. I had tons of time. Looking around the orphanage's bedroom, I saw Calliope who, I'm sure, would be up late and have to rush. Serves the bitch right.

I know that makes me sound bitchy but, she' the main reason why I'm a social pariah. The other being that I dress . . . a bit differently than most. But, she's the main reason.

Calliope told our school that I'm an orphan (when she's one herself) and after that, all anyone said to me was "You don't have parents?" ,"Loner. Not even your parents like you." and, "You're like a goodwill poster child." Then of course she pretends like she doesn't know me and the sad thing is . . . I could tell the school about her too . . . but I don't. All that makes me is a wimp. I really do hate myself.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top with a lace, long sleeved cover, and left my black spiked hair down. Well, it's not just black. I got a job at a convenience store so I could afford to die the tip of each layer red. I put on some thick black eyeliner and mascara to finish it off. If my skin wasn't already abnormally pale, I would have made it that way but . . . no need.

By then it was 6:30 so I started to make everyone breakfast.

I'm one of the oldest here so, I generally feel the need to pull my weight. Notice that I didn't ask for all the extra clothes, make-up, and dye (only the red. My hair is naturally black). I got a job at a convenience store . Just 'cause this is practically my home doesn't mean I'd ask for stuff like you'd do with perants. So, I cook for Sally May, since she's getting older and I change the diapers when I'm not at school or work, clean bathrooms, do garbage and most of the other chores.

Today I made a simple toast with jam and laid it out so people could just grab it.

I still ad more time, so I got ahead on chores and helped the younger kids get ready for the day.

When it was time for school I started out the door, but I was confronted by an angry looking Calliope.

"You better not tell." said the skateboarder rather bitchily.

"Tell what? That when you were five you had an imaginary friend named joe?" I said clearly mocking her. She did have an imaginary friend though.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped

"Oh, you mean that you're an orphan and are broke and get all your clothes from Good Will?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Ugh." was her only reply before she stormed away.

When I thought she was out of hearing range, I finished what I actually wanted to say. "Like you did to me." And with that I slowly walked toward our bus.

I'd feel much better if I were walking faster but, I don't want to deal with Cal complaining that we came to the bus too close together, and that people might realize she knows me.

When I get onto the bus I see her with Mason and scowled on the inside (I've always hated him). On the outside I keep a straight face. Signs of weakness would just cause problems.

I sat down in the corner of bus and gazed distantly out the window. No one sat with me. They never do.

We get to school and still someone manages to trip me even though I took the front seat (I have to give them credit, that takes some serious skill).

I made it through the school day with only being called emo twice. The first time Cal was there.

Last period had just ended and I was walking down the hall when I heard "Hey, emo! Where's your knife? Aren't ya gonna go cut yourself with it?"

So I turned to find that the group of skaters had surrounded me. Cal stayed silent. All she did was watch. I, personally think she's a wimp for just standing there. Either join in, leave, or stand up for me. Don't just stand there like you aren't involved.

"Yeah. Poor little emo orphan. Nobody loves you." Mason said in mock sympathy.

I think it's the false caring that made me do what I did next, but I don't regret it.

"You asked where my knife was? Well it's going to go somewhere you don't want it if you don't shut the hell up." I returned.

"Are you threatening me little goth girl?" The first idiot said seeming pissed.

" It seems as though I am." I said with that I kicked him hard in the shins and left him hopping on one foot. I hoped it hurt.

The second time was just the usual shit. I told him to screw himself.

After school I left to my job at Candy's Convenience and came back with just enough time to make pizza for supper.

A little brunette with pigtails came over to me after supper and told me that her name was Alice. She seemed upset, so I asked her what was wrong.

"Yesterday they told me my parents didn't actually die, they just didn't want me."

Knowing she needed comfort I told her a bit about myself. "Well, my name is Melpomene. I was named after the Greek muse of tragedy. My mother left me a note that told me that I was the worst thing that ever happened to her and it made her life tragic. But, it also said that she loved me anyway and that she was just too young to care for a child. She gave me up so that I'd have a better life. Alice, your mommy and daddy do love you! They're just wanting the best for you. Be patient. A cute little girl like you will be sure to be adopted." I said reassuringly.

A flash of hope crossed her eyes and then they became curious. "What about your Dad?"

"I'm not sure, Alice. I'm just not sure." I answered, a little less happily. But more mystified that she caught the lack of mention of my father.

"Well, I think you'll be adopted! Thanks Melpomene." She said.

"Call me Mel." And with that I left to clear the table.

Alice may think I'll be adopted, but I have faced the facts. It's not happening. I'm ADHD, dyslexic and I'm goth (just to add more). People think I look creepy and don't look at my personality or how hard I work or that I stand up for myself. To the world appearances and first impressions are the only things that matter.

If I'm telling myself the truth I don't really care if I am adopted. I suck anyway. Why should someone have to deal with me?

By the time it was 9:30 p.m. I decided to go to bed. When I climbed into bed, I noticed Cal going to sleep as well in the bed next to mine.

"Night Diva." I called over to her.

"Night, Emo." She called back.

"I take that as a complement." I replied. With that I rolled over and smiled. I fell quickly to sleep and dreamt of death and destruction the whole time.

First off, Ash (Awesomely Awesome4) and I (Percabeth616) are VERY sorry about posting so late. You see we have hockey and we have something cool called 'School' that we have to do before posting. The next chapter will be up much sooner then the last (this one). Please REVIEW!

Okay time for Alicia to ramble!

Hey dudes! I the past two days I had a huge (and I mean huge!) Thing of Eureka problems but all's good now. (It's Greek!) Anyone gotten the newest Olympians books? I have! Gtg Bye!

Ashley: Your homework is to listen to Na Na Na by My Chemical romance.

Alicia: And Headstrong by Trapt.


	4. Goodbye Fanfiction

Well... Guys... I'm sorry to say that I am not going to be on Fanfiction for the rest of 2011. I will be back up in 2012, Febuary. I will be still betaing(slower) and answering messages butmy english grade has dropped to the point where I have a metting with my teacher and my parents.

See you again soon...

Love,  
DarkStar616 


	5. HELLO FANFICTION!

Well guys…. I'm happy to announce that I am starting up ALL my fanfictions and FICTIONPRESSES this weekend. Semester two starts today… 03/02/2012. I have a few hard subjects but English is over and same with science so hopefully my stories will be uploading a lot faster. By the 5th of this month, other words by Sunday, I will have another chapter up for my story; "The Sphinx Eye".

I have a calendar that I will be marking as upload days. However you must remember my grades are important so all my stories pay fluctuate according to assignments and grades.

PS- I am take oneshot and twoshot ideas and doing stories for you, my readers!

LOVE,

DarkStar616


End file.
